<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“It's human; we all put self interest first” by HecoHansen31</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818398">“It's human; we all put self interest first”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecoHansen31/pseuds/HecoHansen31'>HecoHansen31</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Groping, F/M, Female! Reader - Freeform, Femdom, NFSW, PWP, Teasing, Unhealthy Relationships, handjob, slight dub-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecoHansen31/pseuds/HecoHansen31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason just wanted to discover who was Black Mask’s successor, who took on his crime empire, after defeating him.</p>
<p>But he end up discovering much more than he had prepared himself for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“It's human; we all put self interest first”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(A/N): Hello there, lovelies!</p>
<p>This is a project I have been working on for a bit of time.</p>
<p>But let me tell you: don’t go in this with high expectations because it is utter shit.</p>
<p>I honestly planned it in a different way but it just happened to have a different outcome the more I wrote it, so I just had to end it and I hope that you guys might enjoy still the utter shit-shot this entire thing is.</p>
<p>I also wanted to say that the ‘Jason-Medea’ parallels, which is slightly mentioned in the fic is due to foreshadow that both Jason and Reader are fucking wrong for each other and although they both want to help each other, they do it in a toxic/bloody way, much like the characters of the myth.</p>
<p>If maybe I should do more of this stuff let me know!</p>
<p>As always: leaving a comment or a reblog let me know whether you guys would like to see more stuff like this or not, it also helps me through working out what I can do better and where I should focus.</p>
<p>Finally: I want to thank @internalsealpanic, @pricetagofficial and @littleredwing89 for helping me out and being such an inspiration with their ideas in the group (also do let me know if you feel uncomfortable by me tagging you and don’t feel in any way forced to read this butchered fic!).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason didn’t know how he ended up in such an uncompromising position.</p>
<p>A heel pointed to his chest and a hand dragged him closer by the collar of his not-pristine-anymore shirt, as two laughing eyes bore their burn onto his facial features and a smile of pure wickedness spoke of recognition.</p>
<p>The reason why he had ended up like that was Black Mask.</p>
<p>The man had basically disappeared off his radars, but his crime empire seemed to be going still strongly.</p>
<p>So, if it wasn’t Roman who controlled it, who was it?</p>
<p>An informant had come forward to Jason, a few nights before, revealing that Black Mask had actually fled the city, once he had found himself faced with a new rival, stronger and better than him, who hadn’t hesitated to threaten him with death in case he didn’t allow them to do what they wanted.</p>
<p>And what they wanted was utter chaos.</p>
<p>But not enough to attract Batman’s attention, since whoever had taken over the Janus industries definitely kept on using the shadow protection of Gotham for their dirty affairs.</p>
<p>But this didn’t make them any less ruthless.</p>
<p>And it made Jason all the more eager to discover whoever was behind this shadow show.</p>
<p>‘Nobody knows them’ had muttered the man who had given Jason the news of their arrival in the city ‘… and everybody is too scared to question them or to give away their identities, if they know it… they aren’t as gratuitously cruel as Black Mask, but they like discipline and order’.</p>
<p>And Jason could work with that.</p>
<p>He was actually a bit curious about whoever had managed to take on Roman’s business and put the fear of God in him, enough to make him flee the city, meanwhile the new crime boss ensured that they kept the loyalty of his previous puppets and employees.</p>
<p>Whoever you were, you must have been quite the challenge.</p>
<p>And Jason’s brain was wired into liking challenges.</p>
<p>‘… but I can tell you that they have been showing a special interest for one of Roman’s club’ had breathed out the man, who had gambled with Red Hood his life for a little information.</p>
<p>As long as it was useful.</p>
<p>‘… the inauguration will be in a few days…’ he explained as Red Hood’s guns pushed itself further in his back, effectively making him take a sharp intake of air, swallowed down with a careful gulp ‘… I don’t think they’ll miss it’.</p>
<p>And Jason hadn’t certainly wanted to be left out.</p>
<p>It hadn’t been difficult to craft an invitation for his new identity, but what had proved to be more problematic than he had thought, had been knowing more information about the old BDSM club, which you had taken from Roman, transforming it into a loungeroom with a special place for a dance floor.</p>
<p>The girl who had issued the presentation of the whole place at the inauguration had explained that they thought of transforming such ‘a sinful place in the perfect Paradise for dancers and beginners alike’, and the whole discourse had just sounded comical to Jason’s ears.</p>
<p>Probably you were using this place to launder dirty money.</p>
<p>It wouldn’t have surprised him.</p>
<p>So, there wasn’t anything heavenly in this.</p>
<p>But what did surprise him was the elegance the place held, completely disrupting the aggressive and vulgar aesthetic that had belonged to the Black Mask era, where everything was leathery and black.</p>
<p>Whereas now everything was colorful and with a minimalistic design that heightened the high-class tone of it, definitely showing that as much as you had tried to be ‘inclusive’ with your idea, this place was solely for a selected audience.</p>
<p>One that enjoyed vices and virtues, sharing a glass of champagne, instead of one of whiskey.</p>
<p>Not Jason’s typical scene.</p>
<p>And not yours either, since the entire staff seemed to be desperately waiting for you, as the few members of local and national newspapers allowed inside, who were carefully eyeing every new client.</p>
<p>They had all speculated that it was a smart market move, but Jason knew perfectly that what you were trying to keep up was a game of fear and respect, setting down the notion that <em>‘you didn’t even need to be there, to make this place run, perfectly’.</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>He’ll admit it, you got bonus points for the theatrics.</strong>
</p>
<p>Everybody, all around Jason, seemed to be looking for you.</p>
<p>He sat alone at one of the tables closest to the dance floor, where a few couples of professionals were showing the clients different dance styles.</p>
<p>He had expected himself to be different from all the people looking around the club for you.</p>
<p>They all expected a show of shadows, meanwhile he knew that you were human.</p>
<p>And yet, he had gotten himself fooled.</p>
<p>An hour had passed since the interrogation, when he had been first dragged to the dance floor, but one of the professional dancers who were trying to get the clients to engage with them, trying to suggest a few moves and putting up a few couples.</p>
<p>Jason had played the bashful client, but in the end, he had matched up to the rhythm of the dancer, letting her lead, although he knew the steps, since he had been both raised as a gentleman by Alfred Pennyworth, but also Talia had thought that he might require the knowledge of every dance type, in his second life.</p>
<p>Jason, honestly, enjoyed dancing.</p>
<p>But it wasn’t very often that he felt comfortable.</p>
<p>Or that a partner made him feel comfortable.</p>
<p>He was a big guy, and everyone who he had danced with had constantly made him feel like some kind of clumsy Bigfoot with two left feet, always thinking he would step on their toes or knee them in the groin.</p>
<p>So, it was safe to say that, although he played along with a merry smile, he was starting to become uncomfortable.</p>
<p>And whatever game of cat and mouse you were playing, withholding your presence from such a scene was starting to play onto him, definitely not the most patient guy in the vigilante scene.</p>
<p>He had been paired with another person, once the dance teacher had thought he had learned enough, smiling happily at him as he was led to his next partner, someone as forgettable as every rich couple around him, impersonating the elitist stereotype of Gotham.</p>
<p>But maybe, if he had been a bit more focused, he might have noticed that you were forgettable, just because you wanted to be, avoiding any gesture that would stir Jason’s attention and wearing a dress that didn’t hide your curves but transformed them lightly.</p>
<p>Later, he would have understood that you weren’t a game of shadows, <em>but a shapeshifter.</em></p>
<p>A few minutes had passed, as you both clumsily waltzed on the dance floor, exchanging a few pleasantries but mostly letting your uncomfortableness justify the silence between you two, as the songs switched and dance styles changed.</p>
<p>Maybe if he would have been more careful, he might have noticed that you matched up to every one of his steps, and that your shyness was just a cover for your talent, because your blushing face didn’t match your quick feet and gripping hands.</p>
<p>A slight scratch of your nails on his back was dismissed by the soft deer-eyed gaze you shot him.</p>
<p>A soft smile covered the way your legs teased slightly his.</p>
<p>And the sight of your uncovered chest was promptly stopped by the free fall of your hair in front of your face, in a clumsy move that completely stopped Jason from seeing your face.</p>
<p>And then the blindfold had come over.</p>
<p>He had been cocky back then.</p>
<p>Bruce would have reprimanded him for being so stupid.</p>
<p>If he got out of this alive.</p>
<p>But he had thought that he could handle a simple blindfold on his eyes, even more when he was sure that his position hadn’t been given out and that his partner was as harmless as a hamster.</p>
<p>So, he let himself be blindfolded, meanwhile the instructor explained that they would have done <strong><em>‘trust exercises’</em></strong> to <em>‘improve the chemistry’ </em>between the couples, and he had just gone with the flow, because he also knew that it was too late to simply push away.</p>
<p>Maybe this would have anticipated your great entrance.</p>
<p>He could see you appearing as the blindfolds were on and maybe daring the clients of the club and the journalists to take a peek behind the blindfolds, leaving them teased and unsatisfied.</p>
<p>
  <strong>But this time he was sure, by now, he was the only one who would have been left teased and unsatisfied.</strong>
</p>
<p>What he had noticed first was that slowly, <strong><em>slowly</em></strong>, the couples on the dance floor were becoming less as less heels walked and clicked against the smooth linoleum, but, although he did tense up a bit and got himself ready to bulge, he continued on waltzing with you, your voice guiding him through simple and hypnotizing reassurances.</p>
<p>He might have been a bit more on alert hadn’t the music been so smooth that it somehow got underneath Jason’s skin, effectively overwhelming him but in a way that wasn’t uncomfortable, but stopped himself from analyzing everything around him, as he had been taught.</p>
<p>He felt like something was slowly starting to change, but he couldn’t react to it properly, as your hands moved his arms in the proper position, having taken charge and showing your true talent.</p>
<p>But Jason hadn’t,<strong><em> yet</em></strong>, understood he had lost control in this situation.</p>
<p>He did once a chair was brought in and the music interrupted suddenly.</p>
<p>He reacted quickly, but your grip on his wrist was tight.</p>
<p>You wouldn’t have been able to hold him back, but Jason felt a bit hazed by the entire situation and when you pushed him in the chair, he couldn’t do much, except rush to disentangle himself from the blindfold and look up at you as you took a seat in the chair brought in front of him.</p>
<p>As much as you had been forgettable before he put on the blindfold, you were now utterly unforgettable.</p>
<p>You would have been difficult to point out in a crowd.</p>
<p>But now in front of him, the image of your pretty face and elegant body pushed itself in the deepest parts of his mind, as you both took in each other, effectively still as the setting behind Jason appeared to be completely vacant of clients.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Aside from you and the armed men behind you.</strong>
</p>
<p>It was obvious that as much as you weren’t properly restraining him, <strong>you had the power in the room.</strong></p>
<p>He tried to think how he would be able to disarm the men, when your hand gestured lightly to them to move away.</p>
<p>They stood their ground, looking at you attentively and then settling their eyes on Jason.</p>
<p>He didn’t honestly know if he had been outed as Red Hood, yet, but he certainly was quite larger than you and taller, enough to entail that in a fight with you he would have won easily.</p>
<p>So, they had a reason to be worried.</p>
<p>You didn’t.</p>
<p>You smiled at them and repeated the order, immediately quieting any protest they might have, with a quick look and mumbling softly:</p>
<p><strong><em>“Don’t worry, boys, I know how to deal with men like him”</em></strong> Jason’s gritted grunt took your attention away from the men and you smirked in a sickly-sweet fashion that left him taken aback, as if you were giving him what he wanted <em>“… let me and Red Hood discuss business”.</em></p>
<p>You had dismissed them as one would with an annoying child, and they went along with it with zero protest, although they very much looked not utterly convinced by your discourse, but did duck your head and followed your orders.</p>
<p>
  <strong>And Jason, finally, understood, in what mess he had thrown himself.</strong>
</p>
<p>Not that you gave him the chance to properly react to it, as you pushed yourself more comfortably on the chair, pushing your elbows onto your thigh, spreading them lightly and letting the satin of the dress you were wearing try to cover up badly your core.</p>
<p>Your face looked at him between thick lashes, as you led your head onto your hands, looking him from a lower position, and Jason felt completely under your examination as his eyes took in the whole place and his hands itched to fight.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>But he just felt like he couldn’t fight you.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“… you must think of me as a fool”</em></strong> it was obvious that your comment wasn’t rhetoric, as your eyes harshly dug in his and your whole position shifted to a straighter one, as your legs were brought on the plush pillow of the chair, just beneath your ass, giving him a light peek of it.</p>
<p>Your legs were freed from the constricting fabric of the dress, which had slid up completely unveiling you in a wanton fashion that made Jason focus on the skin and <strong>not a way to get out in one piece.</strong></p>
<p><strong><em>“I do think that you are smart for having gone this far without anybody knowing about your secret”</em></strong> he answered you, knowing that if he wanted to keep your attention, he might attempt to keep you entertained and flattered, although the latter seemed to taste bitter on your lips.</p>
<p>
  <strong>You could feel he was insincere.</strong>
</p>
<p>But blessed him with silence, as your knees spread even more apart and you come to raise onto them, so you and Jason could be at the same height, and he observed the change with entertained eyes, trailing them down your body.</p>
<p>
  <strong>He convinced himself that he was doing it because he wanted to press every little detail in his memory.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Not because he wanted to explore you with a carnal desire.</em>
</p>
<p><em>“… well, about secrets…”</em> your lips were now quirked up in a smirk again, completely ignoring his little mishap as you comfortably leaned down the back of the chair, with an arm over it playing with the wooden border, shaped in a rook <strong><em>“… I have one that will absolutely keep you glued to that chair, Red Hood”.</em></strong></p>
<p>A little shiver fell down his body at that threat.</p>
<p>But he tried to keep his whole body calm.</p>
<p>He had noticed a door behind you.</p>
<p>He didn’t know where it brought, but he guessed it would have been safer than using the main entrance or the one where he had seen the armed men used to exit the room.</p>
<p><em>“… indulge me”</em>.</p>
<p>His bore was a front that you didn’t drink up, taking your sweet time to come down the chair in a wanton and relaxed way, with your legs still spread but whatever was between them was tucked away into the thin material and Jason had to push his hands, behind his back to stop himself from reaching out and bunch up the fabric.</p>
<p>
  <strong>It would have meant giving up.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And he preferred your disappointed expression to your smug smirk.</em>
</p>
<p>He couldn’t understand why you had such an immediate effect on him.</p>
<p>His drink hadn’t been laced and you doubted that you would have been interested in a prey that wasn’t reactive.</p>
<p>You were too calculating and brutally cruel to be his type, as much as he endured a few of your fellow hobbies.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe it had been the hunt, the surprise of discovering that you were this delicate creature.</em>
</p>
<p>That you were so ordinary and yet, special, in the way that held him straining against the chair, asking for more about you.</p>
<p>Your expression became lightly stoic before a small smirk replaced it and you finally settled properly on the chair, addressing it almost like a throne as the fabric of the dress effectively fell down again onto your legs, covering them completely.</p>
<p>And shielding them away from Jason’s gaze.</p>
<p>
  <em>And he knew he had been caught staring at them, the moment your eyes followed them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>A misstep that would have costed him dearly.</strong>
</p>
<p><em>“… have you ever heard the origin behind your name?” </em>he was completely taken aback, because it was an indirect way for you <strong>to tell him that you knew his real identity</strong>, but as the confession wasn’t worded out directly it didn’t settle in his hazed brain.</p>
<p>A hand came to gently adjust the cleavage of your dress, bringing it up higher as it covered a rosary you were wearing around your neck, a trait that caught Jason’s attention and he deemed safe to stare at, without risking of being caught by you.</p>
<p><strong><em>“Jason of Iolcos”</em></strong> the name being uttered by your lips would have sounded so sweet, hadn’t you been so bitter <em>“… he was a fucking coward and a stupid man, but I do guess everybody has their flaws…”.</em></p>
<p>It was obvious that as much as you didn’t think of him in those terms, you were slowly telling him that he had fallen in a trap that wasn’t easy to dismiss.</p>
<p>His gaze simply said <em>‘try to hold me down, little one’</em> as he flexed lightly his muscle.</p>
<p>You allowed your eyes to wander there, but they promptly went back to his face.</p>
<p><strong><em>“… he was a hero”</em></strong> Jason’s voice was breathless from nothing, and yet the tone was airy that he wasn’t sure you heard him till you sent him a pitying look, something in your body tensing but your face mustering the sweetest of expressions.</p>
<p>It made him almost sick.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Aren’t all men heroes, in the story they write about themselves?”.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><em>“If you wanted an intellectual spar, you just didn’t have to bring all this up”</em> Jason was a bit annoyed by this charade, even more that he knew that you were aware of his secret identity.</p>
<p>
  <em>He didn’t know how you had managed to discover it, but he had underestimated you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>And he was paying the price of it.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>He would have had to kill you.</strike>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“Bold of you to assume all of this is for you” </em></strong>you shot back, faking a slight yawn and stretching against the chair, dragging slowly your back against it in a move that was alluring enough for Jason to lightly buck against the air, completing the movement you were imitating <em>“… Red Hood, you are the one who searched me all this time…”.</em></p>
<p><strong><em>“You are a very mysterious person”</em></strong> he muttered, pushing himself forward, again to admire you, as your slowly closed your legs, and he didn’t think that it was shyness that brought such a gesture.</p>
<p>
  <strong>You were willingly denying Jason the sight of what he wanted.</strong>
</p>
<p><em>“… should I be flattered you had all these attentions for me, Red Hood?”</em> your comment was caustic, as you let him observe you, although he realized that all of this was a front.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Your writhing in the chair was supposed to be enticing for him.</strong>
</p>
<p>And it was.</p>
<p>
  <em>But the thought of you writing against him made him think of the dangers of a prey being stuck in the tantalizing curl of a snake, who was ready to eat them up.</em>
</p>
<p>And as dangerous as you were, fuck, his eyes were trained on you.</p>
<p><em>“Why don’t you call me by my real name</em>?” it was taunting to see how far you would go, and for the first time your expression was genuine as it blossomed with delight <strong><em>“… since you know it”.</em></strong></p>
<p><strong><em>“Because there isn’t Jason in this room”</em></strong> it was so hollow that it resounded in the entire room <em>“… because you are Red Hood and I am nothing but a shell of the person I am, when I wash away the blood from my hands”.</em></p>
<p>Your smirk made him want to taste the blood of your lips.</p>
<p>To drag your bottom one and to break it, to assault the upper one.</p>
<p>
  <strong>And to have you utterly underneath him.</strong>
</p>
<p>But you had more control than him, as you stood still.</p>
<p>
  <em>Painfully still.</em>
</p>
<p>Now that Jason had reacted as you wanted to your teasing, you didn’t need to use it anymore.</p>
<p>Instead, you now withheld it to him, to get him to do what you wanted.</p>
<p>And he hated how right you were.</p>
<p><strong><em>“… we are nothing alike…”</em></strong> it was a hiss, an immediate reaction.</p>
<p>And again, what you wanted from Jason.</p>
<p>You were both painfully fully clothed.</p>
<p>
  <strong>But he was utterly naked in front of you, ripping one layer of clothes after the other.</strong>
</p>
<p>Your laugh was crystalline and forced, before it completely broke through as you realized he was serious.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Why don’t you tell me how we are so different?”.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>It was a proposal, and Jason had very much every intention to accept it, considering it would allow him a better look to the door beside you, since from the position he was stuck in, he couldn’t completely see it, without having to share his focus onto you, too.</p>
<p>And that was dangerous for him.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Why don’t you show me?”.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>He moved from the chair, and he managed to goad some kind of reaction from you.</p>
<p>He was almost proud of it, as you relaxed lightly against the chair, in a languid pose that pushed all your muscles <strong>to relax properly,</strong> <strong>meanwhile he overwhelmed you with his stature, wanting to use it to his own advantage.</strong></p>
<p>And he succeeded in this, till the tip of a heeled shoe pushed itself against his chest, perfectly angling your leg so that it could stood in his perfect glory, partially revealed by the rustling fabric being pushed to your thigh <strong>where a garter showed that you had a small gun strapped to your thigh</strong>.</p>
<p>
  <em>Jason could have simply reached out for it and took you by surprise.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>And your smile was goading him to do such a thing.</strong>
</p>
<p>To prove that you weren’t wrong.</p>
<p>
  <strong>You weren’t all that different, after all</strong>
</p>
<p>Instead, he stood still, as you examined him quickly a hand gently settling on his jaw as it brought him closer to you and the heel kept on digging in the planes of his pectoral and, <em>as much as it wouldn’t have put a hole though his pretty shirt</em>, <strong>he knew that there would have been a sign on his muscles.</strong></p>
<p>
  <em>Had he survived this encounter.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Had he survived this encounter, he would have worn that tiny sign on his skin as a badge of honor.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>To make him aware that you were real.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>And that you had laid your hands on him.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><em>“… want something, pretty boy”</em> as much as he still towered over you, you were freer in your movements effectively getting to his ear as you brushed your lips against it, in whispering such a tantalizing proposition <strong><em>“… just ask”.</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strike>Easier said than done.</strike>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Because he was painfully stuck there.</strong>
</p>
<p>He was only able to look, <em>as your leg was pushed down</em>, ruining his chance to get the gun and free himself from such a sticky situation, <strong>as your whole body purred lightly satisfied of having reached what you wanted.</strong></p>
<p>Your hand on his jaw, gently pushed itself also down, tracing lightly your shoulders, <strong>as you hugged them in some way making yourself appear even smaller and defenseless</strong>, just for a minute before a devious smirk appeared on your face.</p>
<p>
  <strong>You were toying with him.</strong>
</p>
<p>Jason should have seen this coming from miles.</p>
<p>And yet, he hadn’t.</p>
<p>
  <strong>And he was left, laying in the bed he had made.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>Not that he would have laid in a bed, if he had taken onto your offer.</strike>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe acting onto what he was feeling would have gotten him stabbed or shot.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Or maybe it would have gotten him a nice lay with the new crime boss of Gotham.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Either way he would have made sure to win.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>All of this was about damage control.</em>
</p>
<p>And maybe this should have prompted him to smoothen his attitude, but as you repeated the question with the promise of giving him everything he wanted, he completely ignored it, actually taking a step backward and relenting in whatever resistance he was giving to you.</p>
<p>
  <strong>You wouldn’t have raised your precious ass from the chair.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>And he wouldn’t have come to you.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>You were at a stall.</strong>
</p>
<p><em>“Why are you, here?”</em> asked Jason, catching you off guard, effectively.</p>
<p><em>“Shouldn’t I be the one asking that question, considering that you are the one who appeared in my club suddenly”</em> it was obvious that he could easily overpower you, disrupting your power over him, and that you were trying to badly cover up this mishap.</p>
<p><strong>“Black Mask’s”</strong> your eyes settled annoyedly on Jason at his reply, and he bit his lips to hold back any smirk, as his gaze settled on the loose way you were making all your body open and pliable <strong><em>“… this club used to be Black Mask’s”.</em></strong></p>
<p><strong><em>“You see him, anywhere”</em></strong>.</p>
<p>As fast as you had lost control, you seemed to have regained and the saliva in Jason’s mouth seemed to collect on the tip of his tongue, as he again bit his lip to hold himself in place, as your tone got quite a reaction on him.</p>
<p>
  <em>You had stopped playing games with him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>And you were bored.</strong>
</p>
<p>And he felt that, although you had been <em>lightly </em>threatening him, he wanted to somehow keep you happy with him,</p>
<p>
  <strong>Keep you entertained.</strong>
</p>
<p>He breathed out loudly and you immediately caught onto that.</p>
<p>
  <em>And fuck, if you were smug, after catching onto that.</em>
</p>
<p>But gave him some kind of comfort, probably to simply lure in further Jason.</p>
<p><strong><em>“… I am here, because Gotham is a merciless city”</em></strong> you muttered as if you had said this too many times and nobody had listened onto you.</p>
<p>In fact, your eyes weren’t even set on Jason’s face as you spoke, meanwhile he searched your face desperately.</p>
<p>
  <em>“… it’s a city, where power is taken and not gift… you should know it by now, Jason”.</em>
</p>
<p>The fact that you held some knowledge of his past definitely wasn’t to Jason’s liking.</p>
<p><strong>You knew his name and probably his backstory,</strong> at least of his experience as a street rat, before Batman came and swooped him from the streets.</p>
<p>But this made him just more curious about what you were doing there.</p>
<p>
  <strong>It was obvious that you had some kind of personal vendetta against Gotham.</strong>
</p>
<p>You were more similar to Jason than many of the villains that he had met, <strong>definitely not coming from old or dirty money</strong>, but making a name for yourself through violence and your own strength.</p>
<p>
  <em>The same way Jason had risen through Gotham’s bloody ranks.</em>
</p>
<p>He had, at first, thought that he was somehow attracted to you because of the chase, although he hadn’t known whether he was the prey or the predator, but now he understood that it was probably because you were much more similar than he had originally thought.</p>
<p>For a moment his eyes settled onto you, as he searched something in your expression that would jog his memory, into putting a name to a familiar face, although you honestly didn’t seem to be any of the ex-street rats he had hung out with during his period on the streets.</p>
<p>
  <strong>And yet, he knew that you weren’t too different from him.</strong>
</p>
<p>Gotham had taken from you.</p>
<p>
  <strong>And you were avenging that fallen innocence.</strong>
</p>
<p>Could he really fault you for that?</p>
<p>
  <strike>Or maybe this was just his brain trying to make up for the strange attraction he felt for you.</strike>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“Who are you?”</em></strong> it was breathless, and he knew that he had just given you the possibility to hurt him, with the vulnerability he was showing, completely exposing his chest for your stabbing knife.</p>
<p><strong><em>“Wasn’t it clear, Jason?”</em></strong> your whole stance now leaned forward to him <strong><em>“… I am your Medea”.</em></strong></p>
<p>Jason was taken aback by the reply, as his reaction got a light laugh out of you, echoing through the wall.</p>
<p>
  <strong>It wasn’t an ugly sound.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>It wasn’t pretty, neither.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>But it was carelessly free.</strong>
</p>
<p>Pretty in a way that was dauntingly ruinous for Jason.</p>
<p>He should have focused on trying to find a way out there.</p>
<p>Not on how fucking pretty you looked being an utter psycho.</p>
<p><em>“… if that means that you’ll kill me, I’d like to let you know that I am not scared”</em> he doubted that you wanted to kill him, right in that moment, since you seemed to have quite fun, teasing Jason and keeping him on his toes.</p>
<p><strong><em>“Medea didn’t kill Jason”</em></strong> you muttered, softly, with a knowing smirk on your lips <em>“… she wanted him to suffer… and believe me, Jason, I don’t want to make you suffer”.</em></p>
<p><em>“I am pretty sure that that Glock 26, strapped to your thighs would disagree” he</em> shot your thigh a quick look, hoping to again take you by surprise, but you simply pushed the fabric away from your thighs, showing off the small gun and your bare skin.</p>
<p><strong><em>“This?”</em></strong> Jason’s nod was slow, and you saw right through <em>that “… very nice of you to notice it”.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“It would be very nice of you not to shoot me”.</em>
</p>
<p><em>“As if you don’t have a gun on you” </em>he didn’t actually, since this was more an exploration mission.</p>
<p>But he had a knife in the sole of his boots.</p>
<p><em>“Just one”</em> his smirk definitely caught you off guard, but you just fanned lightly and sarcastically yourself “<strong><em>… and it is big and loaded”.</em></strong></p>
<p><strong><em>“Males…”</em></strong> the one was so faintly annoyed that it caught Jason off guard <em>“… you and your competitive pricks”.</em></p>
<p><em>“Your thigh is in full display”</em> he simply shot back.</p>
<p><em>“Do you not like the sight?”</em> you replied lightly, and before Jason could quip back, you held up a hand, effectively shushing him <strong><em>“… and I am not the one who is looking at it… like a pervert”.</em></strong></p>
<p>He wanted to say that this wasn’t the case, definitely.</p>
<p>That you were the one who had put a heel onto his chest.</p>
<p>
  <strong>But he had been the one who had gotten hard, because of it.</strong>
</p>
<p><em>“Then let me out”</em> honestly, he wasn’t even convinced when he said it.</p>
<p><strong><em>“You can walk out”</em></strong> you now leaned back against the chair, as if you just would stay that way if he chose to move away <em>“… nobody is stopping you”.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“Not even the goons in the other room?”.</em>
</p>
<p>It felt like a stupid trick.</p>
<p>And yet, your hands were as far away from the gun, which would have given Jason enough time to put himself back against the chair and unsheathe the knife to lunge at you, who didn’t seem too strong to resist him and neither to fight him back.</p>
<p>Although he wouldn’t have put it past you to blindside him again.</p>
<p>You weren’t looking directly at him, as you examined your nails, as if Jason wasn’t ever worth your worry, but you definitely were checking him out.</p>
<p><strong><em>“… you aren’t a threat to me Red Hood</em></strong>” his name brought him back to the busines you two had, as he tried to adjust himself in his pants <strong><em>“… I’d much rather prefer that we were partners”.</em></strong></p>
<p>You could have said something else, definitely used another adjective, but there was something impersonal and affectionate in the word<em> ‘partners’</em>, and he couldn’t deny that it got quite a reaction out of him as his face searched your own.</p>
<p>An open smile appeared onto it.</p>
<p>
  <strong>You were very pretty.</strong>
</p>
<p>It was something utterly different from the attraction he had felt till that moment.</p>
<p>He would have called you undoubtedly <em>beautiful and gorgeous, attractive in a carnal way that made him stand at attention</em>, <strong>before this.</strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>But right now, you seemed much younger than he had thought you to be.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And beautiful in an ethereal way that made him want to return that smile.</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Black Mask tried the same thing and didn’t meet my requests</em>” he had no real power in this exchange <strong><em>“… so why should I accept your offer?”.</em></strong></p>
<p>The open smile disappeared as your expression tightened into a <strong>business one</strong>, as your legs crossed one over the other, effectively moving your whole body to face Jason.</p>
<p><em>“… because Black Mask had his way of doing things… “ </em>your words were slow and attentive, but not calculated and a bit of emotion left your mouth <strong><em>“… and I have mine”.</em></strong></p>
<p><strong><em>“Lady, just because you are pretty and I am very much attracted by you, don’t think that this will make things easier or cheaper for you”</em></strong> his sarcasm was his only defense to where this situation was going.</p>
<p>Your laugh was a bit different this time and it was definitely <strong>much more similar to the open smile you had had a few minutes ago</strong>, revealing to Jason a part of yourself that was much closer to the truth than anything he had ever seen.</p>
<p>You lightly lulled one foot forward, the one that didn’t touch the ground, attracting Jason’s attention to the gesture, showing that you weren’t as confident as he had thought, but you were definitely a bit nervous.</p>
<p>And didn’t try to hide your nervousness, anymore.</p>
<p><strong><em>“… wouldn’t want it any other way”</em></strong> your body moved slowly, as it raised from the chair.</p>
<p>You strode closer to him, your slowness just unnerving as he brought himself to shift into a defense position, completely unaware of what you would do, as you softly settled onto the handle of his chair, making you effectively tower a bit over him.</p>
<p>
  <em>You were so close that he almost ached to hold out to your warmth.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>To touch you, now that the position exposed your thighs partially.</strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“… tell me what you want, Jason”</em></strong> your hands pushed itself underneath his chin, effectively stopping him from pushing himself back into his own head <em>“… you just need to ask…”.</em></p>
<p><strong><em>“… and I shall receive?”</em></strong> he tried again with sarcasm, since it had bought him a part of yourself unveiled, from the illusion of power you were building <strong><em>“… I’ll believe it when I see it, Medea”</em></strong>.</p>
<p>Your breath was so annoyed, that it <strong>physically </strong>pained Jason when you refused to meet his eyes as they stared at the roof, meanwhile you were evidently thinking of a way to get him to agree with you.</p>
<p>To listen to you.</p>
<p>It must have been something that was supposed to show <strong>your power over him</strong>, since although you were physically close, you were very much pretty distant mentally, which would have made it easy for Jason to try to overpower you.</p>
<p>But he just couldn’t help but feel the pressure of your power over him, as it held him down, on the chair.</p>
<p><strong><em>“… the problem, my dear boy…”</em></strong> it was so soft that the whisper took him by surprise as he found your lips right onto the reddish tips of his ears <strong><em>“… is that you don’t ask! Do you expect me to read your mind to know what you want? To give it to you?”.</em></strong></p>
<p><strong>A hand threaded in Jason’s hair</strong> and brought his face to meet yours, staring up at you, as your lips tantalizing moved in a silent reprimand.</p>
<p><strong><em>“… you aren’t nothing but a silly boy, who can’t word his requests”</em></strong> you commented, <strong>with a distaste on your mouth </strong>that made Jason eager to please you, although he didn’t know what he should have done.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Thank God, you knew him better than himself.</strong>
</p>
<p>You gently grasped onto one of his hands and brought it onto the soft curve of <strong><em>your naked cleavage</em></strong>, the gesture much sweeter than sensual as you let Jason grip tightly on your hand, everything in you allowing him <strong>to put a hand right around your throat.</strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>To push you off him and run for the door.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But he didn’t.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And you smiled at that.</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Show me what you want, Jason”</em> it was again a whisper lowered right on the shell of his ear <strong><em>“… guide me…”.</em></strong></p>
<p>Jason should have grasped tighter your hand, crushed it underneath his finger, since he would have been able to do so, meanwhile he proceeded to knock you off and pocket your gun, <strong>using you as a hostage to buy his free exit.</strong></p>
<p>He should have then killed you, since you knew much more about him than he was comfortable with.</p>
<p>
  <em>And yet, some part of his brain decided to short-circuit and brought your hand onto his crotch.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Onto his raging hard-on.</strong>
</p>
<p>You had lowered lightly your head, <strong>enough for you, <em>both</em>, to be at eye-level with each other</strong> and he saw perfectly with his side-eye, <em>your satisfaction</em> at such a discovery.</p>
<p>Although he refused to mutter anything, he brought your hand up and down his length, showing <strong>exactly </strong>where he wanted you.</p>
<p>
  <strong>And what he wanted.</strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“You want me to take care of you, boy?”</em></strong> again a tug of his chin, as you moved upwards, leaving his crotch <strong>partially untouched,</strong>as the warmth from your palm utterly left him and he protested loudly <em>“… yeah, yeah, I get it, Jason… but I can’t do much till you admit what you want”.</em></p>
<p><strong>Consent</strong>, you were asking for Jason’s consent.</p>
<p>He would have thought that you were actually just planning to <em>humiliate him</em> even more, hadn’t he seen the <strong>focused look</strong> on your face that definitely searched his own for <strong>any uneasiness and discomfort.</strong></p>
<p>And you probably just ended up finding <strong>neediness.</strong></p>
<p>He, honestly, didn’t even feel a bit of <strong>shame</strong> for the need of your hand.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Touch me”.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Your smile was utterly <strong>feline.</strong></p>
<p><strong><em>“I am touching you”</em></strong> it had the<strong> innocence</strong> that you lacked in the utter calculating expression you had on your face <em>“… maybe you want me to touch you, somewhere… specific…”.</em></p>
<p>Jason’s utter courage gave up in that moment, as he tried to push your hands back onto his crotch, but you resisted him, and honestly, he hadn’t the strength to try to <strong>overpower</strong> you.</p>
<p><em>“No, no”</em> you hushed him lightly, as one of your heels went to push itself onto his thighs, effectively stabbing it with the tight end of the stiletto <strong><em>“… talk, don’t move</em></strong>”.</p>
<p>He wanted to be smarter.</p>
<p>He wanted to be wittier, telling you to restrain him.</p>
<p>He wanted to be stronger.</p>
<p>
  <em>And yet, he just felt so little as you held him back and stopped him from getting any satisfaction.</em>
</p>
<p><em>“… I know you can do it, Jason…”</em>.</p>
<p>You must have understood that your reprimands didn’t work all that well with him.</p>
<p>Your whole stance became <strong>softer</strong>, and as much as Jason knew that he shouldn’t have given in so easily.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Everything in his body ached for him.</strong>
</p>
<p><em>“… you want me to touch you…”</em> you reminded him, as you would with a forgetful child <em>“… but you have to tell me <strong>where?”.</strong></em></p>
<p>And then gently, extremely gently, you moved onto tracing, <strong>with his hands in yours</strong>, his slightly exposed collarbone, and his hands lightly hooked on the collar of the shirt he was wearing, and <strong><em>you popped open a few buttons</em></strong>, effectively showing a bit of Jason’s chest.</p>
<p>Which was in the path of your <strong>gentle</strong> hand, but without stopping there for too long, which made Jason whine lowly.</p>
<p>And then your hands went back over his shirt, tracing his<strong> abdomen</strong>, feeling through the thin fabric the few scars that adorned Jason’s taunt muscles, which flexed underneath your hands and you thanked them with <strong>an argentine laughter.</strong></p>
<p>And there you stopped.</p>
<p><em>“You don’t want to touch me on your neck, neither on your chest or your stomach…”</em> it was obvious that there were just a few other spots that he might like to be touched <strong><em>“… what else is left?”.</em></strong></p>
<p>Gracefully, you dropped down the chair, and settled yourself <em>between Jason’s thighs.</em></p>
<p>Although you weren’t on the same level, anymore, the direct look you sent him, definitely ensured that he acted like a <em>‘good boy’.</em></p>
<p><strong>Gently and with his hand still in yours</strong>, you gently went through the expanses of his legs and then up onto his thighs, appreciating the <strong>sturdiness </strong>of the muscles behind your warm skin.</p>
<p><em>“… not your legs and neither your thighs…”</em> a <strong>slight pinch</strong> to one of his thighs, made him focus on the sight of you, pushed on your elbows set on his thighs, spreading him further <strong><em>“… what do you want, Jason?”.</em></strong></p>
<p><strong><em>“Touch me…”</em></strong> he felt like a broken record <strong><em>“… touch me on my… di… co…”.</em></strong></p>
<p>Fuck, how could he say <em>‘give me a fucking handjob, please’</em> in a way that wouldn’t have sounded <strong>horrendously vulgar.</strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>And shameful.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>Although he was past that.</strike>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“I need you”</em></strong> he roughly proclaimed, catching your attention <strong><em>“… I fucking want you where I need you the most!”.</em></strong></p>
<p>He hoped you would take the hint and as you softly dragged the <em>back of your own hand</em> on his thighs, gently <strong>tracing his hips</strong> and <em>avoiding his bulge,</em> pushing through the seams of the pants, that now seemed too tight.</p>
<p><strong><em>“Why don’t you show me?”</em></strong>.</p>
<p>It was some kind of ultimatum.</p>
<p>It was a way to let him tell you, <em>without the need of words.</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>Just actions.</strong>
</p>
<p>You let his hand fall down onto his crotch, being careful not to touch him.</p>
<p>And Jason rushed in, <em>meanwhile you pushed yourself back, onto your elbows, to look up at him.</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>As if you were waiting for a show.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And fuck, if that didn’t go straight to Jason’s dick.</em>
</p>
<p>His hand rushed to open the button of his jeans and then the zip, bringing a hand in his boxers.</p>
<p>He might have thought of actually wait, <em>tease you with a show of his own.</em></p>
<p>But the truth was that he was too far gone.</p>
<p>And when his hands reached down to push himself out of the constricting confines of his clothes, he couldn’t help but feel better and more comfortable.</p>
<p>And it was only natural that his hand pushed itself on his member, lightly teasing himself with a quick sweep of his hand, testing the waters, because he didn’t want to come right in front of you almost untouched.</p>
<p>You looked at him, <em>lightly spreading your thigh</em>s, as the fabric of the dress gently raised up on your legs, but didn’t reveal too much, as you simply looked at him with an attentive gaze that had shivers fall down his back.</p>
<p>You weren’t simply enjoying the show.</p>
<p>
  <em>You were attentive to the way Jason touched himself.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Because you wanted to replicate it.</strong>
</p>
<p>He managed to steady himself as his hands fully stroked himself for the first time that night, <em>from the aching bottom of his sack onto the leaking tip of his dick</em>, effectively slicking his hand and allowing himself to pick up speed and friction.</p>
<p>Jason had passed a lot of his youngster time doing this kind of things, in his private room at the Manor, so he definitely was used to the technicality of such gestures.</p>
<p>
  <strong>But he hadn’t ever felt this pleasure in doing such a gesture since he had come back.</strong>
</p>
<p>It made him feel like it wasn’t natural, since he had thought his body to be <strong>ruined</strong>.</p>
<p>He certainly didn’t dislike the concept of sex, but <em>‘private time’</em> was another matter.</p>
<p><strong>He fed off on the heat of his partners</strong>, when he pushed them down on the mattress and owned them perfectly, meanwhile, <strong>when he was alone</strong>, he felt no interest for his resurrected body, feeling like it was as decaying as a dead one.</p>
<p>But strangely, there was something extremely alluring in the way he felt as he jerked himself off.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Under your attentive gaze.</strong>
</p>
<p>He stroked himself attentively, <em>playing with rhythms,</em> once he noticed that you were looking at him with <strong>a pleased quirk of your mouth</strong>, definitely catching onto his teasing and enjoying the thought of it.</p>
<p>You raised yourself,<em> gently</em>, once Jason’s member started spilling even more pre-cum at its tip, <em>effectively getting him to lessen his ministrations</em>, till he eventually brought both hands away from it, as his dick twitched lightly, under your watchful gaze.</p>
<p><strong>Your hands finally reached out for </strong>Jason, and he closed his eyes lightly, <strong>just to be reprimanded by a slap to his hip</strong>, effectively making his eyes snap open as you gently lowered yourself, so that you could be at eye-level with the vigilante.</p>
<p>Your lips lightly hovered over his, tracing lightly his bottom lip, and then onto his upper one, in a sensual teasing that got Jason to try to push himself up to kiss you.</p>
<p>But again, <strong>your stiletto ended up onto his thigh,</strong> effectively holding him in place, as your hand made contact <strong>with his hard and bare cock</strong>.</p>
<p>
  <em>And fuck, it took him every last drop of self-preservation not to come right there and then.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>In your pretty hand.</strong>
</p>
<p>He must have whined out loud at the contact, because the same lips that were right onto his, were now beside his ear, <em>gently whispering cooing reassurances</em>, meanwhile he battled with everything in himself not to straight up beg.</p>
<p>But you did also seem to have reached your own point of no return, as the rhythm that you set up on Jason’s member was strong and steady, but not punishing.</p>
<p>
  <strong>This was his reward.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And Jason was going to enjoy every last drop of it.</em>
</p>
<p>Your hand was quick and swift, <strong>and yet it held Jason down perfectly</strong>, as his whole body <strong>ached</strong> to move around on the chair, but he tried to keep himself still, to stop himself from meeting your thrusts, allowing you the complete control over his body.</p>
<p>You released him, <strong>each time</strong>, he seemed to stand right <strong>onto the edge</strong>, making him moan out his annoyance at your teasing and bored administrations, meanwhile your lips gently traced his red and burning ears, effectively silencing him.</p>
<p><em>But all this teasing couldn’t last for ever</em>, and soon your hand basically compelled him into coming, as your eyes darted away from where you were facing and pushed themselves onto his face, looking at him with an utter disinterest that broke him, completely, as he came in your hands, completely coating.</p>
<p>You didn’t stop back then, and instead you overstimulated him <strong>thoroughly and attentively</strong>, and when your hand fell down by your side again, he was halfway through hardening again.</p>
<p>You had been methodical with him, treating him <strong>as nothing more than a mannequin</strong>, but there was some kind of utter interest in your eyes as they traced his messy state again, and some kind of sweetness appeared onto your lips, as they pushed themselves in a genuine smile.</p>
<p>You went to retrieve a few tissues from one of the few tables not too far away and used them to clean up Jason, who didn’t honestly know what to do.</p>
<p>
  <strike>Like many times during that night.</strike>
</p>
<p>He felt too weak to think of surprising you.</p>
<p>And the way you were treating him,<strong> just made him ache for more.</strong></p>
<p>
  <em>And made his memory come back to him.</em>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“… we know each other, right?”</em></strong> he commented, as you leaned in to try to clean the stain on his shirt.</p>
<p>And you gently pushed both your knees onto the small space that was left empty by his big figure on the chair, completely crowding him as you adjusted his hair, <em>effectively leaning onto his ear, </em>your breath hitting him before you started talking.</p>
<p><strong><em>“This was all a plan of Black Mask… he isn’t truly gone… just put me in his place to get you distracted…” </em></strong>it was the last thing that he had thought he’d hear that night and it took his brain a few minutes to register fully the words <em>“… he is supposed to be at the docks, in…”.</em></p>
<p>The <strong>effortless</strong> way you looked into your watch definitely shattered any kind of intimacy that you had been having, as he realized that you were helping him.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“… ten minutes”.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>He would have reached the docks in five minutes through his bike.</p>
<p>But he doubted that he could stand on his legs, properly.</p>
<p>
  <em>You had done quite the trick on him.</em>
</p>
<p>And you seemed to notice it, as you sent him a blushing but satisfied look, before throwing the used tissues in the bin, as you turned completely your back to him, refusing to give him anymore instructions.</p>
<p>In the end you had already compromised yourself telling him about Black Mask’s true plans.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Why had you actually done that?</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Maybe it was just a distraction technique, although he doubted that you were telling anything but the truth.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Why would you have to lie?</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Maybe you could trick Jason, but as tonight had already proven, you had better ways to keep your power over the great and feared Red Hood than lying to him about Black Mask.</p>
<p><em>“You should hurry”</em> you were definitely dismissing him.</p>
<p>He laughed bitterly as he tried to adjust himself in his pants, meanwhile you shot him a quick look of impatience.</p>
<p><em>“… I am usually the one who sends the hook-ups away, instead of the contrary</em>” he tried and you just huffed crossing your arms lightly over your chest, meanwhile he finished adjusting his clothes and tried to get up.</p>
<p>His legs carried him to raise himself from the chair, <strong>more out of his body memory</strong>, <em>because he felt like his mind was still hooked up on you.</em></p>
<p>And as he exited the place, from the central entrance, <strong>practically desert</strong>, he promised himself that this wouldn’t be the last time you crossed paths.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He found you in a <strong>private resort</strong> of some tropical island.</p>
<p><strong>He guessed that Gotham had never been your favorite scenery</strong>, so you hadn’t been too sad to leave it out, after he had indeed taken down Black Mask, just thank to your suggestion.</p>
<p>
  <em>You had been so sweet, and he hadn’t even been able to return your gentleness.</em>
</p>
<p>It had taken months to track you down, <strike>and a whole embarrassing conversation with Barbara</strike>, <strong>but it had all been worth it.</strong></p>
<p>Just to see the utter surprise he found on your face, as you walked in the elegant room, dropping a bag of what looked like groceries on the floor, <strong>just to find him slumped down on the chair next to the door</strong>.</p>
<p>After a moment of hesitation, <strong>you reached for the gun strapped to your thigh</strong>, and Jason simply showed you that he was disarmed, putting his arms up, with a shit-eating smirk, that didn’t go unnoticed to you.</p>
<p>
  <strong>You didn’t relax but did lower the gun.</strong>
</p>
<p>He honestly couldn’t help but notice the way that your whole body seemed to ache, since you weren’t as fresh as the day that he had first met you.</p>
<p>Dark circles ran under your eyes and although you tried to steady your body, it was obvious that you were lightly shaking due to lack of sleep and relax.</p>
<p>You might have fled Gotham,<strong> but this didn’t make your sins automatically disappear.</strong></p>
<p>He wouldn’t have been surprised if you thought him to be actually somebody Black Mask had sent to catch her.</p>
<p>Hence that was why he needed to be there.</p>
<p><strong><em>“… we do know each other</em></strong><em>”</em> this time it wasn’t a suggestion or a question, it was the truth <em>“… it took me quite some time to understand who you were… and then I came up with…”.</em></p>
<p>You didn’t seem to relax, but you were following his discourse, your eyes dead set on his.</p>
<p><strong><em>“I gave you my lunch”</em></strong> it was silly, and Jason did feel a bit silly in saying this <em>“… when I was still on the streets… you were… starving… probably hadn’t eaten in a few days… and you were much slimmer than I was…”.</em></p>
<p><strong><em>“I had just run away from my house”</em></strong> that’s what your police file said: you had fled a rather problematic situation back at home, or so your file in the police records said <em>“… and I was slowly learning how to live in the streets… everybody was… <strong>harsh with me</strong>… to say the least…”.</em></p>
<p>He could understand the feeling, having been there and hated the fact that as you said that you closed yourself in your more, crossing your arms over your chest and backing up lightly against the closed door.</p>
<p>
  <strong>On the streets, it was everyone for just themselves.</strong>
</p>
<p>He had known it, but he had just noticed how <strong>adorably cute</strong> you had been as you scurried through various trash bags for some leftovers, even trying to fight a few of the older boys who were doing the same as you.</p>
<p>He had taken pity on somebody in a similar position.</p>
<p>He hadn’t asked your name or your age.</p>
<p>
  <em>It was a bad thing to be involved in another’s story, when you were on the streets.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>But he had left you his food.</strong>
</p>
<p><em>‘I am not hungry’</em> he had commented shoving the bag of food in your hands, sprinting off before you could protest.</p>
<p>And now, you had saved his ass.</p>
<p><strong><em>“… it was no big deal”</em></strong> Jason felt his cheeks blushing at that, not fully knowing what to do and chastising himself for not having gotten more ready for meeting you back <strong><em>“… you saved me…”.</em></strong></p>
<p><em>“I recognized you that night you brought us the head of the lieutenants”</em> your voice was frail but steady as you pushed the gun onto the desk at the entrance of your room, meanwhile the bag of groceries was long lost at your feet <strong><em>“… you couldn’t be more angsty and edgy, could you?”.</em></strong></p>
<p>Fuck, if he had missed you.</p>
<p>And he barely knew you.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“… Death tends to have that effect”.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Surprise shone in your eyes, but you willed your feature to stay the same, as you moved closer to him, but Jason had much more control of the scene right now.</p>
<p><em>“The rumors are true after all”</em> you had certainly done more research, than he had thought <em>“… Black Mask wanted to know your identity, I took on the role and the mission, I thought that in the end I couldn’t… I had a favor… I owed it to you”.</em></p>
<p>He wanted to tell you that you didn’t have to pretend.</p>
<p>To take on that disinterest front.</p>
<p>
  <strong>He wanted to take care of you.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He had come to do so.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“… well, then it is repaid”.</em>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“Then, why are you here?”</em></strong> your tone was as cutting as the edge of a knife <em>“… because if you are here for more…”.</em></p>
<p><em>“Actually, I am here, because I do think that I left you hot and bothered…”</em> you were so close that he snatched you quickly by your arm and pushed you onto his laps, holding you down, not that you were somehow fighting him “… and I hate the thought of leaving my partners… <em>unsatisfied</em>, so I am going to return the favor”.</p>
<p>You held an hand out, and Jason moved his head to push it down there, gently allowing you to examine his face.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“… then I think you should proceed”.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>